That
by relaxovision
Summary: Santana is searching for fame and finds Brittany. Just pretend Artie never happened and never will.


**Just a little something that I came up with while reading Gantz. If you don't know Gantz that's ok. It has nothing to do with the story.**

** This is actually the first fanfiction I ever finished, so it's rather crude in comparison to my new stuff.**

**Oh, and please ignore how I don't give a damn about the Glee timeline. **

* * *

><p>That.<p>

Light panting filled her left ear and she felt lips touching her cheek. It weren't actually kisses, rather than an open mouth moving so close next to her that dry lips occasionally rubbed against her face.

She let out a quiet moan as her hands were gliding over the body of the girl on top of her. With her fingertips she searched every muscle, every bone, every inch of the girl's back. She wanted to know it by heart if she didn't already.

That.

It was the first day of school at McKinley High. Santana had established her reputation long before she had first entered this dreadful building. Everyone knew her as the queen of pulling, bitching and fucking alike. No one would ever dare to talk back to her. She had ruled this place from afar already and now that she was actually walking down these halls she couldn't help but feel indifferent. There was nothing really to accomplish anymore. Pure boredom.

Of course she immediately made her way into the Cheerios. Having Quinn and Brittany as support had helped, too. Santana was a better singer than those girls and her dancing skills exceeded that of Quinn by far (not that of Brittany, though… blondie had a real gift there). But Quinn had this angel face that made everyone melt away within seconds. You don't become head cheerleader when you're mostly known for being angry. You have to be a bitch while maintaining an absolute pure appearance. Quinn could offer that and was therefore perfect lead material. Santana decided to make her her bff. This threesome cooperation was made of win. And that was exactly what Santana was planning to do in any situation: Win.

There.

An index finger tickled her hip and caused goose bumps all over her body. A giggle was audible but whether it was her own or that of the girl's she couldn't say. Freshly licked lips pressed onto her own and the tip of a tongue parted her mouth.

That.

"Damn you, Quinn." Santana's wicked pyramid of success seemed to crumble apart way too quickly. First Quinn had decided to ruin the relationship with her boyfriend by cheating on him. Santana didn't really care about Finn, but he was the quarterback and the fusion of him with the head cheerleader was pure ownage in terms of reputation.

Oh, and of course Quinn had chosen Finn's best friend for this. This said friend also happening to be Santana's… well, boyfriend she wouldn't really say, although he was a boy and also sort of a friend, but who gave a damn about guys anyway… happening to be Santana's! And she'd never liked to share what's hers.

But the best part of this was that on top of that Quinn's mistake had gotten her knocked up and therefore an ex-Cheerio. Well done, dimwit! Santana's plan had included being friends with the two most popular girls at school and now she was officially friends with the school's failure of the year. Awesome.

Of course Brittany didn't care. She didn't seem to care about anything except for when Santana told her so. And despite all the debacle Brittany managed to always stay on top on everyone's fave list. Santana could easily tell why that was the case. Brittany wasn't exactly smart, but that's not important in high school. She was tall and slim and blonde. She had a really cute face with blue eyes that always seemed so innocent, no matter what she was really up to. And she was a hell of a dancer. All the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to be with her. Well, most of the guys had been with her. And still, Brittany managed to upkeep a pretty virgin resemblance.

Even Santana couldn't escape this girl's charm. When Brittany smiled, Santana smiled. When Brittany was sad, Santana's heart broke. It was a really absurd feeling to react to someone else's emotions like that… or at all. Maybe that was what other people call true friendship. All she knew was that when their pinkies locked, Santana knew she had the strength to overcome any fiasco and keep ruling like she did.

Then she started to like this darn Glee club. No one dared to slushie her….yet. Then she was made bottom of the pyramid at the Cheerios' performances. Like WTF?

This.

She felt her body ache, desperately wanting to connect even more with the figure that was already pressed hard against her. She wanted to sink into this girl, melt together and become one. Quickly she drew another kiss from the blonde's mouth and held her close. Soft hair fell around her face, shutting her off from the least bit of light. She was warm and so…content. Her heart was racing as she carefully placed kisses all over the girl's face before sucking gently on her bottom lip. She felt a tongue playing at her own upper lip and let out another moan. This one received an immediate reply.

That.

She had no idea when exactly it had happened, but somewhere between WIN and THIS Brittany and her had become best friends. This girl just kept following her around wherever she'd go and Santana didn't mind at first, then started liking it and finally got to the point where she would contribute into the relationship they had developed.

She would pick up Brittany before school so she wouldn't have to wait for her to arrive late. Brittany was really good at arriving late and always had the most hilarious excuses. Once she had been lost in the sewers. Once she got distracted watching a spider building a web between two leaves on her way to school. Once she had spent an entire morning using her fingers and milk from her cereal bowl to draw pictures of ducks and butterflies onto the kitchen table. These things were annoying and just stole precious time Santana could better spend linking pinkies with Brittany while making plans how to rule everything.

Having Brittany close helped her concentrate. Also, she found Brittany kind of endearing. It was pleasant to have her around. And don't need all the heroes a sidekick anyways?

So she picked her up and never left her side. They took all their classes together and Santana helped Brittany to pass her exams (by cheating like no one's business). She couldn't risk having Brittany fail and repeat the grade.

It was Brittany she wanted to sing with in Glee and it was Brittany she wanted to spend her free time with. It was Brittany she wanted to lean on and forget about the world.

Then out of nowhere these rumors emerged.

Gay.

Santana wasn't gay. She had never even kissed a girl. She sure had fucked a lot of guys, though. Not that it was any good, but Santana figured she just had to try it a few more times before she could ultimately deliver a judgement about what sex was like. All the girls liked it, right? So there had to be something she just couldn't see, yet. She wasn't gay.

That.

She let her hands slide down and find a perfectly apple shaped ass. She grabbed it tight and pulled the girl closer than possible. As their hips pressed into each other the content of her hands hardened and her own excitement rose to a point where she could only whimper.

Was it that?

She wanted to push Brittany away. She wanted to have her close. She wanted for everyone to stop talking. This way she was never going to fulfill her plans.

Her precious plans.

Sometimes she even forgot what that was, her plan. She wasn't popular without Brittany. She already had fucked all the popular guys at school and it hadn't changed anything. If anything it had made it even worse. High school boys are everything but loyal. They don't settle for their first, just because they've lost their V-card. It's fuck and forget and no one would ever have Santana's back.

No one but Brittany.

Everyone was all about finding love and being with this one person forever. Santana wondered why. Why search for a boy to be with for good? She was told that all guys want sex and in order to get a boyfriend that's what you had to do. Sex. But sex didn't get her a boyfriend. And sex didn't make her feel good. It was just something she did between all the other times she would have sex. Sex didn't even give her a good reputation, no matter how skillful she had become.

Thinking about all this made her stomach tighten and there was an awkward feeling slowly crawling up her throat. When she had first entered this school she had thought there was nothing left to accomplish. Now it seemed there wasn't anything she could accomplish, either. But back then she had everything to lose. What was left to lose now?

That.

Their fingers, lips, thighs and souls had long merged. This was different. It was special. She could feel sweat and tears on her face and wasn't sure if it all belonged to her. There was also a damp spot on her hip that definitely didn't belong to her. Except now it did. Through the little piece of cloth that was rubbing against her she felt the source of that spot swell.

That.

She sat down next to Brittany and let her head rest on the blonde girl's shoulder. Brittany's cheek touched her head and her mind started to drift off. Maybe she could just give in. Maybe she could just accept the truth. The label that was meant to hurt her, it was only directed at her. It didn't belong to her.

Except now it did.

Her thoughts kept wandering and Rachel's discussion with Mr. Shue if or if not Rachel should have three and not just two solos at whatever performance they weren't rehearsing for right now faded away into background noise. It was ironic how the other members of Glee were still fighting to gain some awesome points on the school's ranking of popularity, whilst Santana had already up and down the whole latter without any actual result. How could they still kid themselves? There was evidence of their own absurdity sitting right in their very midst.

As if anything would ever change anything. Whatever happened happened. The Latina had learned this the hard way. As if anything even mattered at all.

She woke up from her daydream when the bell rang. Brittany got up and ready to leave, but Santana instinctively grabbed her arm to make her wait. It wasn't really anything she had wanted to do. Her hand had reached out in a reflex.

"I need to talk to you."

Brittany just stood there, her blue eyes wide open, waiting for Santana to enlighten her with news. But Santana shook her head. "Not now. Let's wait for the others to leave."

Brittany just smiled softly and sat back down. This time her head met Santana's shoulder. When the room was finally empty and the halls were silent Santana took a heavy breath in and out. She blinked a little nervous before blurting out: "I really like you, you know." Brittany didn't move. Instead she replied in a tone that gave away her perfect cluelessness: "I like you, too." She reached out for Santana's hand and twirled her pinkie around the Latina's. "There's something I want to say to you." Santana swallowed audible.

"What is it?"

She thought about Brittany's question. There was something she had wanted to say to Brittany for quite a while now. She couldn't really put her finger on it, though. Yet, there was something that created a spot in her mind everytime Brittany appeared in her system. "Do you want to go to Breadstix?"

That was the only thing Santana could come up with. How embarrassing. She hoped Brittany didn't think this was a date. She hoped Brittany would get the hint and understand it was a date. Santana bit her own lip. When had she become such a pussy? That was not her style. Not at all.

Brittany giggled. "That was what you wanted to say?" Before Santana could nod or shake her head, Brittany continued: "Sure. I'm starving. Let's go."

Dinner was lousy. Well, the food was. Brittany, though, totally made up for it by being her cuteness and telling amazing stories of her adventures in the sewers and about how she lost that wheelchair and other magnificent things Santana was absolutely incapable of focusing on. There was something she needed to get off her chest. But what exactly was it?

The unspoken words tightened her throat, making her unable to speak for almost the entire evening. Brittany didn't seem to mind. When they got up to leave and Santana placed money on the table Brittany grabbed her shoulder and looked at her obviously confused. "Santana, what are you doing?" Santana didn't quite understand and furrowed her eyebrows before realizing she had paid not just for her (that alone would have been strange enough; she never paid for her own food) but also for Brittany's dinner. For some reason this had been such a matter of course for her that she hadn't even noticed.

She straightened her face, looked at Brittany and said: "It's ok, Britt. Dinner's on me." Brittany thanked her with the cutest smile and reached for Santana's pinkie. At first Santana rejoined the gesture. But when they got out of Breadstix her heart was too close to bursting out of her chest and the only way to make it stop seemed to twist her wrist and fold her whole hand into Brittany's. Quite anxious she held her breath, waiting for a reaction, but all she got was a smile. It had changed, though. It wasn't the usual playful smile Santana would normally receive. It was different than any other smile Brittany had given her in the past.

They walked home, hand in hand, and Santana's heart beat faster with every step she got closer to home. She still had something she needed to say. This evening couldn't end before that. She only needed to figure out what it was.

They reached Santana's doorsteps. This was it. Her chance had passed. And who knew if Santana could bring up the courage to tell her tomorrow. Or any other day. Her stomach ached at the prospect of letting go off Brittany's hand and having her leave. Luckily Brittany didn't attempt to break free from Santana's way too fast grip. What if she noticed the sweat on her palm and the blush on her cheeks?

Once again Santana breathed heavily, feeling Brittany's eyes ever so patiently on her face. "There's something I need to tell you."

Duh.

"I thought you had already told me." Brittany answered. "And we've already been to Breadstix. I don't think I can eat dinner again just yet."

Why did she have to be so fucking endearing all the time? It made Santana's head spin.

No, that's not it.

"No, that's not it." The Latina managed to say.

"Then what it is?" Brittany still didn't let go off Santana's hand. Why didn't she?

What is that?

Santana pulled Brittany closer, inch by inch and Brittany obeyed (or was it really the other way around?). Finally their bodies were almost touching. Santana bit her lip before mentally kicking her own ass and cursing at herself for being such a coward.

What is that?

She felt Brittany's breath on her own face and it made her melt. She placed her free hand on Brittany's hip. Sensation rushed from her fingertips through her hand, her arm and filled her whole body. She lowered her eyes. "It's just that…"

And then their lips touched. It wasn't really a kiss, more of a peck actually. Way too shy for Santana's liking. This wasn't her acting. This was some loser. Yet it made her heart bounce. She didn't dare to look into the blonde's eyes.

After what had seemed like hours she realized that Brittany had not pulled away. She was still standing close to Santana, waiting. Or was she? "I have to tell you something, too."

Santana finally managed to lift her head and look at Brittany. The beauty just stood there with this new soft sincere smile Santana had just learned to know. A rush of blood raced through the Latina's head. Could it be?

"What I wanted to say is that…"

And there went another poor attempt.

Their lips met again. Brittany had instigated this. This time the kiss lasted longer. It wasn't anything Santana would have called a kiss if it had been with a boy. It was basically just their lips being pressed together. Very basic and a little clumsy even. It felt like a first.

It took a while before Santana could open her eyes. But when she did, she also opened her door.

Close.

Brittany was now in her house. But more importantly she was in her life and Santana never wanted her to leave again. She closed the door behind her and led Brittany upstairs to her bedroom. Brittany sat down on Santana's bed as Santana locked the door and closed the curtains.

"….that…"

Another fail.

She walked up to the blonde girl and kissed her again, on the cheek this time. When her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness she kneeled down in front of Brittany and cupped her cheeks with her own hands. As she looked into Brittany's eyes she could tell whatever it was she wanted to say, Brittany would say it back.

She leaned into yet another kiss and lay Brittany back on the bed. Brittany, though, pushed Santana aside. Without saying anything, she got up and stripped off her uniform, leaving her in panties and a sports bra only. Santana watched her silently, then followed her lead.

How did this happen? How did she deserve this? Her eyes kept wandering over Brittany's perfect silhouette before she lay back on her bed to stare at her ceiling, waiting for Brittany to accompany her.

When their bodies touched Santana knew she was lost.

…that…

Brittany's lips traced Santana's collar bone, her neck up to her chin and finally met her lips.

…that…

Their thighs were intertwined and there was a universe of emotions Santana couldn't possibly grasp.

That.

They stopped for a while to look at each other. Their bodies were as tight as they could be. Santana's hands were squeezing Brittany's bottom.

An epiphany, both physically and mentally rushed through her and before she could realize her lips formed the words she had been searching for the entire time: "I love you. I've loved you for a long time." Brittany started to weep a little as if she was trying to match Santana's heart. "I love you, too."

They started to move together, slowly at first. Brittany's face was buried in Santana's shoulder, her breath lay hot on the Latina's skin. "I love you."

That!

The physical pressure was just enough to handle and sent Santana over the edge quickly. She let out a loud groan as she climaxed. In any other situation she would have been terrified by the intensity of this feeling. But here and now it felt right. Brittany followed just after, tightening up and trembling before crashing into Santana, completely lose and soft and weak. They rode down together and it lasted longer than possible and was over way too fast.

Their underwear hadn't really been an obstacle.

Brittany just lay there, collapsed on Santana, unwilling or unable to move away. Santana kissed her head and stroked her back. She inhaled the smell of what she had just been a part of. Brittany reached for Santana's hand as the world seemed to fall quiet in perfect harmony and eternal peace.

"I really do love you."

This. Just this. And nothing else.

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Santana: You knew, didn't you?

Brittany: Of course I did.

Santana: What do you mean "of course"? How could you know? I didn't even know and you never know anything.

Brittany: You don't really have to know anything in order to know THAT.

Santana: … … … you want to know something else?

Brittany: What?

Santana: You're way smarter than me.


End file.
